


Tuesday, Wednesday

by darklumi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Multi, Off-Screen Child Abuse, Off-screen Minor Character Death, Shameless Smut, Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, but it's in passing, i want more tags but im done, or three sexy army beasts, so give him a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklumi/pseuds/darklumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad things happened on Tuesdays. It was something Tony had realized early on in his life, while everyone was too caught up complaining about Mondays and going to work, Tony was dreading the end of the day, when the sun would set and rise, and the new day would begin. To Tony, Tuesday was the worse day of the week which was why he loved Wednesday so much, it was a new day, a better day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday, Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> Filled Prompt from Avengerkink on livejournal, found here: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/4305.html?thread=2657745#t2657745
> 
> This story is unbetaed but I hope you enjoy it anyway! :D
> 
> (very) brief mention of child abuse...I wouldn't consider it as anything major but you never know.

Bad things happened on Tuesdays. It was something Tony had realized early on in his life, while everyone was too caught up complaining about Mondays and going to work, Tony was dreading the end of the day, when the sun would set and rise, and the new day would begin. To Tony, Tuesday was the worse day of the week which was why he loved Wednesday so much, it was a new day, a better day.

His hatred for Tuesday began when he broke his arm when he was six. He couldn't work on any of his little projects, he couldn't sketch any of his ideas, he couldn't scratch any itch he might have had beneath the plaster. It had left him so frustrated that he had snuck into his dad's workshop to play with the tools there, he had gotten knocked silly and hadn't attempted to go down there again. Wednesday Jarvis had taken him to the zoo and got him a red balloon, it had floated along side him faithfully until the air slowly dissipated during the night.

It had been a Tuesday when Sara Constello had broken his heart when he was fourteen, the first and only girl to have done so. The next day he found Stephanie Garner, she was older but a whole lot more woman than Sara ever was. He learned how to pleasure a woman and all the little quirks they had, and though they would have fun, Tony was always the first one to leave.

And many didn't know that his parents had died on a Tuesday. The public just remembered the passing of a titan and his beautiful wife. They remembered it was because of the weather, the rain freezing on the black asphalt which caused the car to slip and roll, the car bent and twisted. They remembered the wonders Howard Stark brought to the world of technology and the caring and generous nature Maria Stark had with her donations. Tony remembered them differently, he mostly remembered the back of his father's hand, the stench of alcohol on his breath, then there was the updo twist of his mother's hair when she turned away and the sardonic twinkle in her glazed eyes. Tony remembered they had been coming to see him at college and for once thought maybe they would acknowledge his accomplishments but he was wrong. The following day he had met Rhodey.

Jarvis had died on a Monday but his funeral was on a Tuesday. He remembered his black shiny shoes and the starch button down he had been forced to wear. He remembered he cried until his eyes burned and no sound could crawl past his teeth. But on Wednesday he had found the wonders of an aged bottle of scotch and the discovered the ways of fucking a man. Tony didn't remember his name but he remembered he gave the best blow jobs.

Afghanistan happened on a Tuesday. Obie--Stane had removed the arc reactor on a Tuesday, Loki trying to take over the world had happened on Tuesday, and Pepper had parted ways with him on a Tuesday. The list continued on but Wednesday always proved to be a better day.

Steve, Bucky, and Rhodey happened on a Wednesday. The relationship they all had was complicated and problematic but it always proved to be worth it, it had started off rocking, almost tipping over the edge, but somehow they managed to make it work. Tony didn't know how they had all became to be in a relationship but he guessed it didn't matter anyways, all he knew was that it was on a Wednesday and he was happy. They were good for him, almost too good as he soon stopped drinking so much, he ate more, and now had a regular sleeping schedule. Tony found he much preferred to remember clearly how their skin felt against his on a soft bed, instead of a cloudy, foggy, fumble with some blonde broad in a dirty alley.

Tony loved that Steve knew how to kiss, messy with all tongue and spit as he devoured Tony's mouth with a determination unrivaled by any other just to assert his dominance. Tony loved that Bucky knew how to touch, the coolness of his metal hand holding his flushed penis in his grasp, it never failed to make his crazy with want; or how Rhodey knew just what to say and how to say it, when they were dizzy with lust, beads of sweat upon their brow, his lips would whisper dirty truths in Tony's ear. It was a match made in heaven. Tony was never alone, he always had one of them near if any of his doubts decided to appear and the sex was fantastic, he found himself opening up in ways he thought had been sealed shut, but instead had blossomed like a spring bud.

It was early morning in summer. The sun was shining through the sliding glass door, creeping along the carpeted floor, crawling up the white linen before resting on Tony's closed eyelids. Turning away with a groan, Tony felt around the bedsheets for Bucky, who despite his military training, was the only one who would stay in bed longer than necessary, unlike Steve or Rhodey, but Tony woke up alone and with a bad feeling. Sitting up, Tony rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced at the clock on the bedside table, it read a quarter till ten. Tony figured Steve had managed to get Bucky out of bed for some training in the gym, climbing out of bed, he reached for a pair of sleeping pants off the floor and headed for the kitchen. He ate very little, the bad feeling resting in his stomach like a lead weight, and after breakfast when he continued the day in the workshop with the bad feeling eating at his skin. It wasn't until later in the afternoon, when some nut job was wrecking havok on the city, did Tony realize what day it was.

Today was Tuesday.

He knew something bad was going to happen, he just didn't know what, he kept a close eye on his teammates, a closer eye on Steve and Bucky as they fought against the beasts the crazy guy, Ringler, had unleased. As Iron Man, Tony zoomed along the streets blasting the creatures with repulsor blasts, once hit and they disappeared in a dust of smoke. Thor was having a grand ole time, striking lightning down and swinging his hammer while the Hulk would beat the creatures heads together or use them as maracas. Natasha and Clint were sailing through the air with twists and rolls only accomplished by a series of acrobatic moves, knives and arrows never missing their mark as they embedded into the sides of the enemy. He knew something was going to happen, his thoughts racing with possible risks as he sailed through the air, the bad feeling suddenly exploded within as his screen came alive with beeps and red lights.

With a swoop, he knocked Steve out of the way, and with a sickening crunch the beast's sharp teeth sank into the armor's left arm. Tony's eyes widened, he had taken the monster for weak creatures, not possible of penetrating the outer shell of his suit, but here he was watching as the beast's red eyes lit up with a glint of madness and hunger and the teeth sank further until they pierced his flesh. Blood rushed forth and pain exploded. It reared, shook his head, trying to tear his prize off, and with a cry Tony shot a repulsor blast into the fiend's neck. It released his arm, revealing the mangled mess of metal, wires, blood and ripped skin, cradling it to his chest it shot one more blast into the creature's face. It disappeared not with a dust of smoke but a gush of green gloop and it showered the three figures of Captain America, Iron Man, and the Winter Soldier.

"Yuck!" Bucky bellowed, clearing his disgusted face of the fluid. He tried to shake his hands clean seeing as there wasn't a surface on his body that wasn't covered and by his side was Steve, who stood stone still. Tony figured it was because he didn't know how to react, disgusted or angry. Clint was laughing from the sidelines, the Ringler at his feet, handcuffed and silent. Natasha was quiet but the smirk on her ruby lips was enough to know she had enjoyed the show as much as the archer had.

Tony's faceplate shifted up, allowing them to see the pain etched on his face from the pain in his arm. "Ow."

Steve came alive, his eyes narrowing. "You--you--" Steve sputtered.

"Careful there, Cap, don't want to have an aneurysm do ya?" Tony joked.

"You idiot!" Steve shouted. Tony was only five feet from Steve, so one giant step later, Steve had his face in the smaller man's. The height difference was usually more pronounced when they stood side by side, Tony was unfortunately gifted with his mother's more petite height, but as of now, they stood eye to eye, thanks to Tony's armor. Tony was thankful for that at least because he wouldn't have a crick in the neck thanks to the armor's superior height, he knew when he did something stupid it usually followed an earful lecture, and Tony would rather be comfortable since the 'talks' tended to go on for a bit.

What he didn't expect was Bucky to slide up to Steve's side, the anger burning in his eyes did not go unnoticed by Tony. "Do you know what you've done?"

"Yeah, I got my arm munched on." Tony stared down at the limb, the blood was flowly more freely now, unhindered by teeth. "I think I should get it checked out before you started yelling at me."

Steve sighed heavily, "We'll talk when we get you home." He walked away, that was something Steve never did, when one was hurt he would stay by their side no matter what, and in Tony's case actually made him go to the hospital.

Tony looked at Bucky, confused. "What did I do?"

Bucky's anger hadn't dissipated, he only breathed noisily before saying, "Just...don't say anything for a while." He grasped Tony's uninjured arm and dragged him off to get his arm looked at. The wound appeared to be shallow despite it's gruesome sight. It was cleaned and bandaged with minimal effort and Tony and Bucky were finally on their way home. The drive had been tense, Bucky preferring to stew in his own anger, and every time Tony would try to start a conversation it was shot down quickly. There was a deep feeling of elation in Tony when they arrived at the mansion, looking forward to hiding in the workshop until his two lovers had finally calmed down. His plan to escape was gone with a fleeting farewell when he saw Steve waiting for them at the front door. Steve and Bucky escorted Tony to their bedroom, sitting him down at the foot of the king size bed, Steve made several efforts to start the lecture but could never find the words to start with. He only seemed to get more worked up with every second he couldn't portray his feelings. Bucky stood off to the side, arms crossed.

Steve stopped pacing to finally say, "I--I don't know where to start with you."

"You never thanked me for saving you life." Tony said. "You can start there."

Steve's face flushed red with anger. Sputtering, he yelled, "What you did was irresponsible! You weren't thinking with your head. You just reacted with no knowledge of what was happening."

"There's no time to think when someone's life is on the line," Tony started, "sometimes the best course of action is to act."

"Not when it was part of the plan! Bucky had a clear shot but you coming rushing in, ruining everything, and getting hurt in the process." Steve ranted, arms waving in the air with exasperation. "When were out there, you never think with your head, always rushing off doing your own thing--"

Tony's temper grew and simmered, never quite reaching a boiling point like it did now. He rose from his seat in a mad rush, eyes never leaving Steve's as he interrupted the blonde before him. "I thought I was saving your life!" Tony yelled. "I'm sorry that I cared so much for your stupid ass. Maybe next time you should let people know what the hell your doing with that stupid piece of crap I made for communicating!"

"Tony...you got hurt unnecessarily," Steve said calmly, his anger smoothly gave way to disappointment, the furrow in his brow relaxing only slightly, most wouldn't recognize the signs but to a trained eye this was the only indication of the change in mood.

Tony breathed heavily, "Well, you aren't the only one who's scared someone you love is going to get hurt! So don't yell at me like it's entirely my fault."

"Tony..." Bucky came forward, hand held out. Tony didn't bother to listen to what he was going to say, instead rushing out of the room and down the hall to his workshop.

Once entering his haven, Tony slid down the glass door. "JARVIS complete locked down." Tony said. "Don't let anyone in, including Steve and Bucky."

"Sir, if I may--"

Tony lifted his head from the refuge of his crossed arms enough to shout, "No buts JARVIS!"

There was a pause. "As you wish, sir." The glass panels behind him darkened.

Tony retreated to the shelter of his arms, his shaky breaths filling the emptiness of the airwaves along with a faint distinct melody of a motor running, squealing tires, and a few light chirps. Lifting his head once more he was graced with the sight of Dummy and what was sure to be a confused tilt of the head. There was a few more beeps before the metal claw opened wide and patted Tony's hair a few times.

"Hey," Tony murmured, "I'm ok." He reached up and fiddled with a few visible wires under the claw, with a few tweaks, Dummy's hand spun and chirped with happiness. Tony smiled faintly, rising, he walked over to one of his spare suits. It was an older model, no where near as sophisticatedly equipped, or as fast as the Mark VI, but it would do the job just fine. He completely forwent the under armor, suiting up in a matter of moments before jetting out of the special dock he had for flight. The wide stretch of crystal blue was cloudless, the ground below becoming a blur of greens and browns, a swirling mess as he teared through the sky at supersonic speeds. He headed west, towards the wide Pacific, the palm trees of south California, and the safe arms of Colonel Rhodes.

James Rhodes, when he was in California, preferred the comfort living of a normal, quaint apartment instead of the giant emptiness of Tony's Malibu mansion. His home was on water, the deep blue sparkling with sunlight, seagulls lazily flying in the sea salt breeze, there was a modest-sized balcony where Tony gracefully landed. He desuited with a sigh before opened the sliding glass door. The lights were off which meant Rhodey wasn't home yet, removing the armor, he settled it off to the side. Tony sometimes could see the appeal of the small apartment, there was signs of life everywhere he looked, from the half empty coffee mug on the table to the unwashed dishes in the sink. There was newspapers and magazines spread across the oak table, pictures on the fridge, and a calendar filled with notes on the cork board. It was a nice feeling, home like, unlike the mansion in New York when he was growing up, which always felt cold. The placed smelled of Rhodey too, a deep musky scent of wood and spice, comforting him as it tip-toed past his nose.

It was only three in the afternoon, realizing Rhodey wouldn't be home for another couple of hours, he decided to make himself comfortable. Tony walked down the hallway to the master bedroom, the sheets were pulled down and unmade, but otherwise the room was clean. Rhodey must have been in a hurry this morning as he tended to always make the bed with meticulousness only known by soldiers. The brunette shucked his pants and removed his shirt, crawling into the sheets and wrapping himself in the scent of one of his lovers. Sleep usually eluded him but at that moment he fell into the realm of dreams with no problem at all.

He woke later to someone petting his hair, the fingers were long, the nails blunt, as they carded through his tresses. Tony moaned quietly with delight, he always enjoyed when his lovers played with his hair, it was a useful card to play, helpful, when Tony was particularly intoxicated with nerves or delirious with lack of sleep.

"If you don't stop I'll go to sleep again," Tony murmured, he cracked his eyes open and gazed up at the blurry form of James Rhodes. He blinked away the sleep clouding his eyes and smirked.

Rhodey smiled toothily. "Can't have that can we?" The bigger man was stretched out on the bed on his side, head balanced on one hand, the other stopped trailing through his lover's hair, instead it trailed down his neck and back to rest on his hip.

"What time is it?" Tony curled into the warmth that his lover provided.

"Eight thirty-seven." Rhodey supplied. "I got home a quarter to five. I just let you sleep in a little longer, I figured you might have been riding on fumes by now." The man paused for a moment before he asked, "So what happened?"

"What, no hello kiss?" Tony pouted and Rhodey's eyes narrowed slightly.

Tony looked up innocently. "What makes you think anything happened?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe the fact you're here." The soldier starred down expectantly.

"Maybe I just wanted to come see you," Tony began, "it doesn't mean I did anything."

"For one, your suit is in a pile on the floor--"

"I had no where else to put it--"

"Two, you don't just show up for no reason--"

"Yes I do! I'm spontaneous--"

"Three, Bucky called." Tony looked away from the concerned look that had painted itself on Rhodey's face. "He was really worried and so was Steve. They called me when they managed to get into the workshop and couldn't find you. So what happened?"

"Didn't Buck tell you?" Tony mumbled, picking at the blankets.

"He did. I just want to hear your side of the story so I don't yell at the wrong person." Rhodey said. His hand unconsciously started to rub the skin of Tony's hip, silently encouraging the man to speak.

Tony sighed heavily, staring intently at the metal pin on Rhodey's crisp blue shirt. "There's nothing really too it. I was an idiot and tried to save Steve, I got hurt, and Steve yelled at me. Bucky was mad too. It's all because it's a Tuesday."

"What does Tuesday have--"

"But it's not my fault! Steve didn't tell anyone that he was going to be bait for the stupid beasts so I thought he needed help." Tony rambled, the more he said the more a slight edge of anger started to lace the words. "I didn't want him to get hurt. I don't want to lose him not when I'm finally happy."

The younger man trailed off and Rhodey gazed at him thoughtfully. "It sounds like a stupid misunderstanding on both your parts." When Tony jerked up with confusion Rhodey continued. "What I mean is you do have the knack for rushing into things but really you both just need to trust each other. You both can handle your own. Now you both need to talk this over rationally."

"I don't wanna." Tony buried his head beneath a white pillow. "Let me stay here for the night. I'll go home tomorrow and have a nice little chat."

"You don't have to go anywhere Steve and Buck are in the living room. I'll go get them." Rhodey disappeared from the room.

Tony popped out from the linens. "What?! You traitor!" Tony looked around the room for a place to hide but sadly there was no where to go but the bathroom or the closet. He resigned himself to his fate, waiting for his three lovers to make their way back into the room, he didn't wait long, Rhodey was the first to enter followed by Bucky. Steve was the last to enter, he looked so dejected and upset, shoulders slumped and hair a mess. Tony was sitting in the middle of the bed, knees tucked up to his chest, when he made eye contact with Steve, neither of them said anything, not knowing where to start.

Silence was only broken when Bucky situated himself on the bed near Tony and said, "I'm sorry about earlier Tony."

"You didn't do anything Bucky," Tony muttered, at the corner of his eye he saw Steve flinch.

"That's why I'm sorry. I didn't do anything and I should have." Bucky looked at him with his hazel eyes, full of regret. "Forgive me?"

"Of course stupid," Tony smirked, "now kiss me." Bucky smiled before he leaned forward and kissed the smaller male. It was a soft kiss, the brushing of pale pinkness, full of a certain kind of sweetness only known by those in love. When they pulled away Tony looked over at Steve, who peered over with a hopeful longing. "What about you big boy?" Steve rushed to the bed, hesitating as to where to place himself, before he decided to kneel by the bed. He reached out with careful hands, they sneaked across the white bedsheets, and fingers curled in the bedding, waiting patiently for forgiveness. Steve released the breath he was holding when Tony met him half way and lightly touched his fingertips to his blonde lover.

"I'm so sorry." Steve breathed. "I was just upset that you got hurt and I didn't mean to yell or say those things. I was being completely unfair to you." He looked up, eyes full of regret.

Tony chuckled quietly. "I can't stay mad at you long even if I wanted to, can I?" He tangled his fingers with Steve's, squeezing tight. "Come here." Steve climbed onto the bed with little effort before he ensnarled by Tony's limbs, arms and legs bound tightly around his middle, his face buried into the stretch of Tony's pale neck. Steve hugged Tony back, firmly, kissing the skin available to his mouth and nuzzling his hair. Tony's face was hidden from view, preferring to snuggle into the place where neck met shoulder, before he whispered, "I'm sorry too."

Steve lifted his face enough so he could kiss Tony the way he loved. The messy tangle of tongue battling for dominance, spit wetting their lips nicely, before Tony relented allowing Steve's tongue entrance. It dove into the cavern of Tony's mouth happily, licking the roof of the smaller man's mouth who moaned with contentment, they broke away silently, panting into each other's mouths, starring into each other's eyes. Tony smiled, rising a bit to press one last kiss to the man's lips before he turned to the other two men in the room, who had being watching with obvious interest.

"Well, what are you two waiting for?" Tony smirked as they stripped quickly, stumbling, before they dived into the bed. There was laughter, kisses, and as Rhodey leaned in for a kiss Tony couldn't help but think tomorrow was definitely going to be a better day.

As the evening darkened it created the perfect ambiance for love making. There was a full moon lighting the night sky above, it highlighted the slope of naked spines, the dips and curves of muscles, and faces twisted in shameless expressions. The ocean crashed on the rocks and Rhodey kissed him harder than Steve's previous kiss. There was a lot more teeth involved, nipping and sucking hungrily at Tony's lips, tongue delving in and licking the sweet wet cavern for all it's worth, his lust obvious with the hard press of his cock onto the other's hip. The billionaire couldn't help but groan from the heat pressed against him, one hand snaking down to relieve some of the ache Rhodey must be experiencing, he smirked when the other moaned. The elder man broke away but continued to rub his throbbing penis into the other's hand, grateful for the touch. His own hands skimming along the skin of Tony's legs bound around Steve's torso.

Steve continued his trek down Tony's chest paying particular attention to the arc reactor, licking along the rim, Tony whimpered, his free hand carding through the golden hair. Steve bite lightly at the scars mapping his lover's chest, a web of pink raised skin, smooth trails leading out to beautiful bronze nipples, sucking one into his mouth, he rolled his tongue around the aureola. With one final lick, he tried to back away, the man below him gave a sharp whine in which Steve comforted him with a soothing caress before he was released. Backing up, Steve took the time to remove Tony's boxers before leaving the bed completely to undress.

Tony spread his legs open obscenely. He smirked when his lovers groaned at the sight of his leaking shaft proudly erect, his lightly furred balls, and last but not least his secret entrance twitching with want.

Rhodey dove between the sprawled legs, rubbing his dick against Tony's, gasping darkly into the other's ear, "Your such a slut, aren't you?" He reared back onto his hunches, teasingly swiping his dripping tip into the crevasse of Tony's crack.

Tony arched his back, gasping, eyes squeezed shut, the pleasure unfolding was starting to become too much and yet not enough. Tony opened his eyes when he felt the bed complained from the weight shifting closer, Bucky was leaning over him, arms locked on each side of his head, cock dripping with life in the nest of brown curls. With shaky hands, Tony reached up, grasping the member leading it closer to his mouth.

"That's it baby," Bucky sighed as Tony's lips wrapped around the tip, tongue flickering the tiny hole there.

Steve, now naked as the day he was born, stood and gazed at the sight of his three lovers in the throes of passion. At moments like these he always wished he had his sketch book so he could capture these moments, when Bucky's eyes would squeeze shut with bliss, moments when Rhodey would bite his lip to keep from uttering embarrassing noises, or when Tony finally abandoned his playboy persona and gave way to pure ravishing pleasure. He joined them on the bed, petting the spine of Rhodey, kissing his shoulder before moving on to his old war-time partner. Bucky's hips were thrusting lightly into the cavern of the man below him, his ass flexing with the movement, kneeling behind the smaller man, Steve rubbed his own hard-on into his bottom.

Bucky moaned, grinding back, before twitching forward again. He looked over his shoulder at Steve, grinning a bit, "Having fun?"

"Of course." Steve murmured into his ear, licking the curl of it and nibbling on the lobe. He looked over the slope of Bucky's shoulder, down at the sight of Tony's mouth spread open with hard dick. There was drool glistening on his cheeks and lips, his eyes were glazed with ecstasy, his hands were holding onto the wrists by his ears, letting Bucky use his mouth as he pleased. Suddenly a thought came to Steve, backing up he dragged Bucky from Tony's mouth, there was a whine from both the men, but the blonde ignored them. "Rhodes, I got an idea. Get Tony up on his knees."

With a groan of disagreement, Rhodey removed himself from Tony's spread legs. He yanked Tony up gently to his knees, turning him around with barely any effort and pressed himself against Tony's back, waiting for further orders. Steve and Bucky were almost in the same position, the only difference was they reclined against the wood headboard, legs stretched out and spread with enough room for someone to lay. Rhodey got the gist, inching him and his shorter lover closer before he pressed between the two boney shoulder blades, encouraging Tony to his hands.

Tony licked his lips, crawling forward, the sight of Bucky's wet penis barely a few inches away made his mouth water. He always loved sucking cock, the heaviness of one of his partner's members in his mouth, the weight resting on his tongue, the tip nudging the back of his throat, the taste...Tony shivered with the thought. Many didn't know that there was an art to about sucking a dick, it was one Tony had mastered in his teenage years, one skill he took particular pride on, especially when he could make his significant others sob with pleasure.

Steve grasped Bucky's dick, who gasped at the touch, he pressed the boner against Tony's mouth, rubbing and wetting the pink lips, they glistened with spunk. "Go ahead, Tony, lick it." With Steve's prod, Tony licked the mushroom head, swiping the precum that had leaked forth from the urethra, moaning with delight he started to suckle the tip, wanting more of Bucky's essence.

Steve turned away from the arousing sight, murmuring into Bucky's ear, "You are going to fuck his mouth while I fuck you." It had taken a while for Steve to be able to talk dirty without blushing, once he was able to do so without turning a lovely shade of red or stuttering, he found that he enjoyed how the crude words could make Bucky and Tony crazy with lust. "Rhodey," the dark man turned to the blonde, "have some fun with Tony's ass."

Rhodey smirked, "Sir, yes, sir." He saluted playfully, leaving the bed to dig into the bedside drawer for lube, once finding the tube he rejoined the superheroes on the bed. He popped the cap open, making his fingers slick before dropping the bottle on the bed within easy reach, he spread Tony's ass with free hand, gazing at the twitching entrance. Rhodey's first finger disappeared into the depths of Tony's hole with little problem, the smaller man grinding back onto the digit with abandon.

The anus spread open, flexing and relaxing around the finger, Rhodey added another watching as it was swallowed and disappeared completely into rosy flesh. He couldn't help but enjoyed the sounds Tony made as he prepared his lover for his erection, smirking as Tony whimpered when he removed his fingers to nudge all three inwards at the same time. He couldn't wait to become one with Tony, feeling the flexing ring of tight muscle around his throbbing dick, it made him almost dizzy with desire.

Steve took the time to prepare Bucky as well. It was an awkward angle to position his hand in to prepare the smaller man, but somehow he managed, working three in with spit from a very accommodating Tony, twisting and spreading the hole open. Bucky was a sobbing mess, the pleasure of Tony's mouth and Steve's fingers driving him crazy and sending him closer to the edge.

Steve removed his fingers, earning him a whine, to remedy the act he carded his finger's through the light brown hair. "Rhodey are you ready?"

"Oh yeah," Rhodey moaned as he slicked himself up, inching forward.

Tony pulled off Bucky with a cry, there was emptiness now that left him shivering to be filled once again. "Please...please, James." Rhodey froze, Tony never used his first name unless he was really desperate. Bucky's eyes opened, completely blissed out, but otherwise he turned his full attention to the man in front of him, Steve too, turned his stare to Tony, who was all but gasping and shivering with need.

Tony gazed up at Steve, with begging eyes and wet lips, he wanted soothing words and comforting touches, he wanted Steve to kiss him, and Bucky too. He wanted Rhodey against his back and Bucky and Steve pressing in from the front, Tony wanted so much and yet all he wanted was the simplest actions of being one with someone. He wanted to be filled, stretched open, not caring if embarrassing sounds escaped his shimmering lips, he wanted to be surrounded by the limbs, flesh, and love of his significant others.

"Tony," Steve started, beckoning him closer with the slight curling of fingers underneath the furred chin, "come here." Tony crawled up, draping himself over Bucky, legs spread over two sets of thighs. Bucky's and Tony's erections pressed together, they twitched with interest, sliding together with joy.

"Is this ok?" Tony uttered quietly, uncertain, he wasn't a big man but Steve was already supporting the weight of Bucky, two men laying on top of one couldn't be comfortable. Nuzzling his face into the skin of Bucky's sweaty shoulder, he looked at Steve expectantly, who lent forward as much as he could to kiss Tony. The sweet sliding of lips led them to open their mouths to explore the deepness there, the taste of Bucky exploded upon Steve's tongue, the bittersweet saltiness washing atop of his taste buds.

Breaking away gently, Steve smiled, "Yeah, don't worry." Tony returned the smile before reaching back for Rhodey's hand, he yanked the man closer, making him position himself so his cock could nestle into the cleft of Tony's ass. The movement caused Tony's penis to bump against Bucky's, the men moaned with gratification, before continuing the basic moves of grinding.

Bucky was groaning, "Yeah, baby come on," each time his and Tony's dicks connected, continuing to mutter quiet encouragements.

Steve and Rhodey placed themselves to enter their chosen partners of the night, making eye contact, they pressed in at the same time, the tips of their hard-ons disappearing into the cannals of their lover's asses. They groaned lowly as their lovers' whined. The position was inelegant, Steve barely managing to move at all with the weight bearing down on him but he managed, the sight more than helpful to get him closer to the edge. Rhodey was free to thrust as hard as he wanted, prodding the bundle inside Tony with little effort, he made Tony cry out with each buck of his hips. The movement caused Tony to push forward, grinding his cock along Bucky's, the two of them were a mess of nerves, crying out and shivering with the feeling of satisfaction, getting closer to the peak of climaxing.

"Fuck...harder!" Tony cried. His hands were everywhere trying to hold on, first they would be at Bucky's shoulders, grasping tight, before carding through Steve's hair with twitching fingers, or reaching back and squeezing Rhodey's ass, pulling him closer. "Please!"

"Hold on, Tones." Rhodey grunted, picking up the pace, thrusting harder, it cause Tony to keen loudly, head tossing back. He nearly knocked Rhodey's teeth out but luckily missed, pressing his head back onto the meat of his lover's shoulder. Rhodey started sucking the column of Tony's neck hard, knowing Tony marked easily, the bruise wouldn't fade for another couple of days, it would show everyone Tony was taken.

Steve was growling with each bump of his hips, he watched the show in front of him, loving every second that his partners got closer to ecstasy. His hands shifted their grip on Bucky's hips, getting a firmer hold with one while the other snuck around to grasp the two slick cocks nestled between their bellies. Tony and Bucky sobbed into each other's mouths, kissing sloppily, as they tried to focus on one thing to keep them from falling apart, but despite their best efforts Steve and Rhodey dashed their plans with their unending assault of hips.

They climbed the levels of pleasure, reaching climax at the same time, Tony and Bucky, with the help of Steve, spilled their essence between their stomachs, coating themselves and Steve's fingers with cum. When Bucky clenched down it was enough for Steve to expel his ejaculate into the the squeezing ass muscles, he moaned loudly, and Bucky whimpered when Tony was yanked away.

Rhodey sat back on his hunches, pounding away into Tony, who cried out each time his prostate was jabbed with the blunt head of his partner's shaft. The moment when Rhodey finally reached completion, was when he bit down hard on Tony's shoulder, causing Tony's eyes to roll in the back of his head, cock twitching slightly as Rhodey's semen spewed forth into the depths of Tony's clenching anus. There was a moment when they had to collect themselves, staying quiet, only their panting breathes filling the silence before they could manage to position themselves for sleep.

Steve manage to shift himself and Bucky further down the bed to rest their heads upon the pillows, Bucky tucked up on one side. Rhodey removed himself from Tony with a quick kiss, inching up to lay down behind Bucky, kissing him gently and rubbing his fluttering muscles. Tony whimpered at the emptiness and as the cum in his bottom started to trickle down his thighs, he crawled up the bed to rest on Steve's stomach, head tucked under the man's chin.

"I love you," Tony whispered, sleep slowly taking over his exhausted mind and body. He heard their murmured replies of love before allowing sleep to finally take over.

Steve right hand started to trail down Tony's spine, soothing the man further along into sleep, the other played with Bucky's hair. The blonde turned his head as much as he could to stare at Rhodey, "That was fun."

Rhodey chuckled, leaning over to kiss the other man. "Yeah it was."


End file.
